mushokutenseifandomcom-20200223-history
Nanahoshi Shizuka
Nanahoshi Shizuka is a Japanese girl that was saved by Rudeus in his past life, but instead of reincarnating like Rudeus, she was teleported to Asura Kingdom and was saved by Orsted. Appearance A Japanese teenage girl, described as being above average in appearance. She's more often seen wearing a white mask without any particular characteristics. Personality Due to her desire to go back home and her unattached attitude to her current world, she tends to like being alone. She's serious when working and enthusiastic when it come to stuff from her old world. Before Rudeus, she spent all her time indoors and didn't like meeting people as she didn't want to grow attached to anyone in the world. Additionally, she maintained low contact to avoid the possibility of contracting unknown pathogens, and uses that to justify her isolation. Background She was saved by Rudeus in his former life's final moments and was teleported to the current world. She met Orsted and with his help she learned the language and know-how about the Asura Kingdom, and using Orsted's power she became rich by making trade routes, so she could gain enough influence to search for her friends, and develop a way to return home. Plot Power and Abilities Nanahoshi has no magic power due to being from another world where magic didn't exist. This means she can`t use magic or wear fighting spirit, though she can still use Magic Items, which work with their own Magic Power. For some reason, her body does not age; her hair never grows longer, and her nails keep the same length regardless of how much time passes, yet she still needs to eat, release waste, and gets sick. Nanahoshi suspects that it's because she's from the future, or a different world. Due to her connection with Perugius, she has extensive knowledge of summoning and teleportation magic, having studied it as part of her research to go back to her and Rudeus' original world. Equipment Nanahoshi possesses three magic rings. One, through unknown means, prevents magic from working near the caster as shown when Sylphiette failed to cast attack magic on her. The second creates an invisible barrier in front of her as seen when Sylphiette tried to punch her. The third is a ring that allows Orsted to know her location using a compass, when infused with magic. Achievements Note: This section is under construction and revision. Quotes Note: This section is under construction and revision. Trivia * Nanahoshi has a disease called Drain Syndrome. It's a condition that occurs when a human with little or no magical power naturally accumulates magical power over time, until their body begins to react negatively to it. Because of this, she must regularly drink tea made from Sokasu Grass, which will alleviate her condition by releasing the accumulated Magical Power through her waste. However this does not cure her condition, as she must continue to drink the tea from Sokasu Grass. Note: This section is under construction and revision. NavigationCategory:FemaleCategory:CharactersCategory:Magic GuildCategory:HumanCategory:Ranoa Magic Academy Category:Japanese Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Ranoa Magic Academy Category:Human Category:Magic Guild Category:Central Continent